


Belgium

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [17]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Belgium

**Brussels** ****

Marcy and Clint wondered from one exhibit to another, thrilled to have been able to make it back to Europe, this time with their long awaited for child in tow. They celebrated their 18th anniversary earlier that year and Patrick was turning 6 in May. He ran back towards them, his face alight and Marcy knew in an instant they had made the right choice in coming to the ‘Belgium Comic Strip Centre’ even if Patrick hadn’t reacted so well, she knew Clint would love it too, both her boys enjoyed their comics.

“Mommy, Daddy this, is, amazing!” Patrick exclaimed as he raced ahead once more.

“I think he’s pretty happy, bless him.” Clint said as he took his wife’s hand and watched their son fondly.

They had waited for years to be blessed with a child, having used almost all of their savings on three rounds of IVF but their perfect baby boy had been the result, so it was worth every penny. Clint tried not to hold a grudge against his in-laws but he struggled with the fact they had made them wait so long to get married and by the time they did Marcy was in her late twenties and after all the years of trying, the doctors told them of their slim chance to conceive naturally.

Patrick disappeared again, but his parents kept him in their sights, knowing he wouldn’t stray far. Just as they were thinking of leaving, Patrick raced up once more.

“Mommy, Daddy, this is my friend Gabriel. Can he come to lunch with us, please?” Patrick made to disappear again but his parents stopped him and said that they would need to speak to Gabriel’s parents. This summed up their precious Patrick, able to make friends wherever he went, even internationally!


End file.
